


I Lock You

by SpilledInk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpilledInk/pseuds/SpilledInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock surprises John with a trip to Paris for Valentine's Day</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Lock You

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my friend, and I know nothing about the dynamics of the Johnlock relationship so don't hate me.

Sherlock Holmes and John Watson were in Paris, France for a Valentine’s Day trip. John had been especially excited about this mini vacation ever since Sherlock had snuck up behind him with a bouquet of roses and two plane tickets to Paris just last month. He would never admit it but since that day, he has been planning on what they were going to do, no matter how cheesy. He wanted to eat at a corner café and share a warm chocolate-filled croissant and a hot chocolate. Sherlock never liked to have a lot of chocolate, says it’s too sweet, but John loved it so that is what they were going to have. Then he wanted to take a boat ride on the Seine River and eat dinner by candlelight overlooking all of Paris. There were so many things to do in the city that he didn’t think they would all fit in the two days that they were staying there.

So far, he’s been disappointed. It wasn’t Paris itself that was bringing him down, in fact, it was _beautiful_. Just not as amazing from his hotel room. He’s been trapped in there since they arrived and he didn’t want to leave until Sherlock came back, in case he got lost or the younger man came back early.

Upon their arrival, Sherlock received a text saying that he was needed to help solve something for Lestrade. Reluctantly, he agreed giving John an apologetic but pleading look. He could never resist a challenge, his fingers itched for it, and mind craved it. John let him go, knowing his partner would not be into their vacation knowing that Anderson was in charge of the case. He just wished that Lestrade would choose a better time to interrupt Sherlock with a case but crime never waits, he guesses. 

The next morning, John found himself laying, wrapped in strong, warm arms. He smiled knowing that Sherlock was back. He shifted until he was face to face with the sleeping man and pressed a soft kiss on his nose. The dark haired man’s eyelids began to flutter, stirring him from his sleep. Soon, blue-green eyes were staring into his, a comforting silence surrounding the two.  
“I’m sorry” Sherlock said, voice still rough from sleep. John smiled, shaking his head as to dismiss the apology. 

“S’alright. It’s your job.” He responded, pushing the covers away to get up. He wasn’t mad, not even a little bit, he’s just glad that this lover is back.  
“Let me make it up to you. Please.” Sherlock pleaded, taking hold of the other man’s hand. “I-I got you something.”  
John turned around and sat back down on the bed, curiosity sparking his interest. “What did you get me?”  
“Get ready first, we’re going out.” 

++++ 

Sherlock dragged John around to go sightseeing; they went for lunch at a café where they shared their food and drinks and now they’re on their way to the Seine River. It’s like the younger man had taken a look into his brain and discovered his plans, but knowing Sherlock he wouldn’t need to look into his mind to find out what he was thinking about.  
They were standing on “Lovers Bridge” as it was so called. The sun rays bouncing off the vast variety of locks, giving them a bright gleam. Couples walked hand in hand past them, latching on their own personalized lock to the metal barrier. 

“It’s gorgeous here,” John observed looking around at their surrounding, the other man nodding in agreement. 

Sherlock had his hands placed behind his back, a light blush on his cheeks. “Here,” The tall man said as he handed a small wrapped box to John. “I know it’s stupid but I wanted to leave a mark of us here in Paris” 

__John opened the box and smiled when he took out a silver lock with an engraving on the front.  
“Its not stupid,” he murmured, examining the lock. “C’mon, lets go put it on the bridge.”_ _

The couple locked it upon the sea of metal littered with numerous messages. They held hands and stared with glee filled eyes upon the lock that they had together placed. The lock that would be placed -as their own mark- in the city of Love. 

I AM   
JOHN  
LOCKED  
-SH 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Sherlock was ooc but i hope it was mildly okay at least x


End file.
